Telling Snow
by pearsonasnic
Summary: Regina feels that it is time to let Snow know about her and Emma's relationship but Emma is not quite as sure and thinks they should wait since they are happy the way they are now. It causes some disagreements between them but they ultimately make a decision that they are both happy with. Swan Queen Week Day 8 - Coming Out


**_SwanQueen Week Day 8 - Coming Out. Enjoy._**

* * *

The topic of sharing their relationship status had been coming up more often as of late, Henry had been told pretty early on, months ago in fact. That was mostly because he is a smart boy who could see straight through his mother's sneaking around and told them so.

One of the reasons it had become a bigger issue was because Snow was on a mission to find Emma a boyfriend, she seemed to think that it was what Emma needed. She would often suggest trying things with Hook again, not that there was anything there to begin with, they'd had one date. There was also the fact that they'd been together for a while now and everything seemed to be going well.

So far the only major disagreement between them had been this very matter. Regina was very adamant that Snow needed to know whilst Emma was happy enough letting things go on as they were and putting up with her mother's match making attempts.

Emma's theory was that things were working fine just the way they were so why change. This would be where Regina would come in saying that Snow needed to find out eventually anyway if they wanted their relationship to go any further. Then they would go round in circles discussing outcomes and possibilities that got them nowhere and left them both frustrated.

Regina couldn't help but feel hurt, that maybe Emma didn't want to share because she didn't want people to know that she was dating the former Evil Queen and was ashamed of her. It stung but still, she wasn't going to reveal these feelings and she instead would act more frostily towards Emma after such a discussion. This was despite knowing that Emma's unwilling to share was based on fear. Regina was afraid too but she felt that it was time, that they'd reached a point where sharing was the best option, their only option really.

The amount of times Regina had been at the Sheriff's station and they'd narrowly escaped being caught kissing was not even funny at this point. It would be far better to let everyone know on their own terms than it being forced by someone walking in on them. Hiding was also becoming wearisome, making sure they were not together in public too often. Not to mention when they were together all Regina wanted was that physical contact, to hold Emma's hand and just show general affection. It was hard keeping all of that in check and they would slip up on occasion and have to stop themselves mid motion.

So for weeks and weeks the topic was brought up but nothing changed, till one day just before leaving the manor to head to Granny's Henry brought it up. They were planning on meeting Emma for lunch and not long before they were to leave Regina had received a text saying Snow would be there.

Regina had let out a groan at the text and Henry, who had been reading over her shoulder jumped in with, "still not told her yet?"

She turned to look pointedly at Henry and he sighed, "I could tell, y'know if you both don't want to do it yourselves."

"That's sweet of you Henry but this is something your mother and I need to work out together," she got up and kissed him on the forehead.

This fairly innocent exchange was playing on Regina's mind as they met up with Snow and Emma at Granny's. All she wanted to do was hug and kiss Emma when she first saw her but all she could settle for was a friendly nod and smile. It was frustrating, this had to end.

What was not helped was that Snow suddenly decided to turn the boyfriend conversation towards her as well, she asked of Regina's opinion. All she could croak out was, "Emma should be with whoever she loves." Then gave a look towards Emma that clearly said everything she was thinking. It was at this point where she could not handle sitting at the table any longer and got up and excused herself to the toilet.

Footsteps behind her said that Emma had followed and once they were out of sight of the rest of the diner Regina turned around to face her. Emma stopped just short of crashing into her, their bodies now closer than they usually would be in public.

Before Emma could move back Regina took her hands and took a deep breath in and out with her eyes directed towards the floor before looking up into those beautiful eyes' she often got lost in.

After a brief searching moment, she finally spoke, "Emma." Her voice was cracking already and tears were threatening to spill, "we need to tell her, I can't…I can't take this."

Her first thought was no and she nearly spoke it out loud until she really looked at Regina and realised the struggle that was playing on the brunettes face, the tears in her eyes. Emma was suddenly feeling really bad for not realising how much this was affecting her. She could kick herself, she'd been so wrapped up in her own worries that she hadn't taken the time to realise that this hurt Regina too.

The longer she took to answer the more worried Regina's expression got and so she decided that she would put her own fears aside. "We can tell…but could you do it?" by the end of her sentence her voice was so quiet that Regina only heard because of their close proximity.

A look of soft concern spread across her face, "are you sure? Emma, I don't want to force you, this needs to be your choice."

"Yes, I just realised how unfair it was, I didn't even think of how it affected you and now I see you were right."

A beautiful smile that lit up Regina's eyes appeared, that smile that Emma loved so very much and couldn't help but return in kind. The fact that she put it there had her heart racing, she should have realised this earlier, especially with how happy it seemed to make Regina.

"Of course I'll do it, let me go fix myself up and I'll be right back out ok?"

A flutter of nerves rose up in her stomach at the thought of what might happen next but then another realisation hit her. The truth was all she really needed was Regina and what everyone else thought didn't matter because what they had between them was special.

"Ok," she bit her lip before leaning in and pressing her forehead against Regina's for a pause before brushing their lips together in a gentle kiss. The intensity of it left them both breathless, gazing deeply into the others eyes, wordlessly communicating their love.

After the brief lingering moment, they turned from each other, Emma heading back to her mother. Nerves tangled in a knot in her stomach, she wasn't entirely sure of how this was going to go down, but she sat back in the booth, fidgeting slightly.

Regina really had no clue of how she might broach this subject, feelings weren't really the easiest thing to talk about. She still hadn't decided what she was going to do when she was walking back towards the table. So she didn't have a clue as to what possessed her to do what she did next but it all happened in a matter of seconds.

"Emma," she spoke softly to get the blondes attention before reaching for her hand to pull her up from her seat. Confusion was evident on her face, unsure of what exactly Regina was doing, Snow and Henry were watching them. Regina cupped Emma's face in her hands and brought their lips together, trying to put as much love as she could into it.

There was moment of complete confusion for Emma before all else slipped away and there was only Regina and her. Their lips moving together, her hands had found their way to the brunette's waist, their bodies fit together as though they were meant to be.

Then there was the rainbow, that blast of true love that rocketed its way through the diner. When they pulled apart stunned surprise was evident on both their faces before they each broke out in the biggest of smiles. True love. They'd found it.

The whole diner was silent and staring, not that either noticed for they only had eyes for each other. Well until Regina remembered the whole reason that this had just happened and turned her head towards Snow, Emma following shortly after.

Snow only looked surprised for a moment before a huge grin appeared that left Emma and Regina feeling dumbfounded. Henry looked equally thrilled if not a bit grossed out.

"Finally! Honestly I was starting to think you both were just never going to tell me."

"Wait, what?" Emma replied pulling Regina back towards their seats, this time they both sat next to Henry unwilling to part after what had just happened. They were dimly aware of Granny telling everyone to stop gawking and mind their own business.

"Well, I just knew that there was more going on between you both, the looks you've been giving each other lately. Well the looks have been happening for a long time now, but they were happening far more often as of late and then there was the fact that all either of you talk about is the other when you're not together."

Emma was sure she'd have to pick her jaw up off the floor, "were we that obvious?"

"No sweetheart, not to everyone else but I just knew," Snow was positively beaming with delight.

Regina was still processing most of the information but spoke up, "so those dates you've been trying to set Emma up on…"

"I thought that it might encourage one of you along a bit, to tell me."

Regina and Emma exchanged amused glances, they were still very snuggly pressed against each other, holding hands. Regina even had her head leant against Emma's shoulder. It was freeing. Like a weight had been lifted.

The whole town would know soon, how could it not with the gossips that would ensure it was spread wide and far that the Saviour and the former Evil Queen were together. Neither of them found that they cared, they had each other, they had Henry and their family supported them and that was all they needed.


End file.
